from 2 teenage girls to 2 godmothers
by kjobird
Summary: Sam and Cat adopt a 5 year old girl from Japan. They become known as her Godmothers. I am not used to writing Puckentine so forgive me if this is rough.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Yuna. I am the youngest out of 12 girls in this section. The other girls are still in the toddler section or infant section. The majority adoptions seem to go from the infant and toddler sections. Once in a while a child between the ages of 5-10 get adopted. This orphanage has never been like heaven but it's not totally like hades either.

I will start by getting the bad stuff out of the way. First we have to deal with Mrs. Choniko, the orphanage mistress of our section color, which is blue. If you are thinking she is like that Mrs. Hannagain from Annie, you are misled. She is even worse than her. Compared to Mrs. Choniko, she would be an angel. We get severe punishments if we do not do well on our chores. This can include having rocks thrown at us as well as no food. Although sometimes Noemi sneaks a few grains of cereal to us and we gobble it down. So in this orphanage there is starvation, and terror. But it's not all bad. This dump has some perks of it's own too.

One thing is that our room has a lot of sturdy ledges, which is great for a young girl who loves to climb. It is also a great way to escape Mrs. Choniko's wrath since she cannot climb. Once I'm up there, I am safe because the only way she could get me down would be to chop it down, which would kill me and get her fired. As much as she hates kids, she wants to keep her job.

I also have the privilege of knowing a little English since the orphanage is near an area that speaks English a lot. I am not good enough to have a full conversation but with help I can get by. But what I love most of all is my bunk. It is hard as a brick and filled with dirt, but it's in a nice peaceful corner where I can just sit on my favorite high beam and daydream about what it would be like to have a family. Despite Mrs. Choniko telling me no one will want me because I am odd, I never stop dreaming. I don't care what it is like. I could have a mom and dad, 2 dads, or 2 moms; it doesn't matter as long as someone loves me. When I do get adopted I am determined to get the rest of my friends out of this prison. But until then, I will just hold my head up and keep dreaming.


	2. we want a little girl

( Sam Pov)

We feel like something is missing. Cat and I are happy together, and we have great jobs. I have a job as a karate teacher and Cat is a vocal performer. Yet something is still missing. Cat has pulled me over and showed me a Japanese girls orphanage. Then it clicked. We wanted a child of our own to raise.

Of course we have tons to do before adopting a little girl. Before we get started I want to put in descriptions of a child perfect for us. It doesn't really give matches but it says if there is a kid that has that description. It says yes. So now we need to get ready for a new little girl

(Cat Pov)

I can't believe Sam and I are going to be mothers. The orphanage kids know a little English but I told Sam I knew Japanese too. She thought I was pulling her leg until I said in Japanese " hello Sam, see I know Japanese". But we can't rush in. We need at least until January. We have to do interviews, Security check, and all sorts of stuff

 _Jan 2_

 _Sam and Cat are now in Japan. They are talking to the girls individually to get to know them more in 2 days. They want them to be in a good place. After the talk day they have 2 days to think it over._

 _TBC_


	3. getting more info

( Yuna pov)

We received word that 2 young women wanted to adopt a little girl that Friday. Everyone was thrilled and was anxious for that day to come. Everyone was thrilled at the chance of finding a family. We decided we would shower 3 at a time on Thursday to save time, and get extra sleep. However, since we had 3 more days until they came to talk to each of us, I decided I would see if I could spot them from the trees. I knew it was a low chance but I had to try. This wasn't going to be the first time I would do this. A month ago I had seen 2 American tourists. They were just on vacation, but I still loved to watch them from the trees to learn their ways. In fact that's how I learned to say, " you look lovely" in English. Noemi had seen a picture of the 2 girls and showed it to me. Their names were Sam and Cat. Sam was a girl with blond hair, and Cat had red hair. So early that morning I snuck out to the trees after Mrs. Coniko left for a massage.

Now I was on the look out for the 2 young ladies. One of them had red hair, and another one had blonde hair. I tried to stay in the treetops as much as possible to avoid being spotted. At last I found them and watched them from a distance. Even though they don't know the others, or me I love them already. Sam is tough but caring and Cat is sweet as sugar. I knew I would be a happy with them as my parents.

I was starting to crawl of, but my foot made a pinecone. I saw Cat turn around. She caught a glimpse of me. To avoid awkwardness I waved slowly with a nervous smile and went away. " Oh no" I thought to myself. "Now that they know I was watching them, I may seem like a bit snoopy to them. There is no way they would adopt me now. Not only that, but after they meet all of us, they may recognize me and report to Miss Choniko". After a few deep breaths I told myself not to give up. Perhaps they will like my personality. At that moment, I needed to get back to the orphanage before Miss Choniko came back.


End file.
